Romeo and Juliet
by HotXbun
Summary: Violetta story. Violetta and Tomas are reunited, but cannot be friends because they are now on rivaling record labels. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1 Fight! Fight! Fight!

HotXbun: As the name implies, this story is based on Romeo and Juliet! It is a Tomletta fan fiction! Some stuff from The Book of Life will be added into the main plot as well.

There is also a side plot based on the Anime K On!

I'll be doing 'Romeo and Juliet Extras' based on Avatar Extras from the cartoon Avatar The Last Airbender. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Romeo and Juliet Extras look like this.]**

I warn you! There's a fight scene in this chapter!But it's not gory.

One more thing, at the end of every chapter I will give you...a challenge! But don't worry. You don't have to do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet, K On!, The Book of Life or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Diamond, Austin, Diamond Records, Rock Records(not the same one from Big Time Rush), Mejor, Cancion, Maton and Rosa.

Chapter 1 Fight, fight, fight!

Third Person POV **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This is the first time the story's in Third Person POV.]**

 _Long ago, Diamond Smith and Austin Rock were the best of friends. But that has ended, and now they are the worst of enemies. Diamond owns Diamond Records and Austin owns Rock Records. The two companies are rivals and anybody who works for the one is not allowed to be associated with somebody who works for the other._

Mejor's POV **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Mejor is the counterpart to Mecuchio.]**

I was running down the street with my best friend Cancion and our dog, Guitar Pick. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Cancion is the counterpart to Benvolio.]**

I had black, slightly spiky hair that reached the nape of my neck and layered bangs that covered my black eyes and I also had olive skin. I was wearing a white V-neck; a light grey, long sleeved leather jacket; dark grey jeans; black combat boots and a silver pocket watch with _Say What You Want To Say-Hablar_ engraved on the lid and I wore the pocket watch as a belt. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: "Say What You Want To Say" is a line from the Sara Bareilles song 'Brave'. It will become more important later.]**

Cancion had black hair that reached his ears; pale skin and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt; a grey button up shirt that was un-buttoned; dark grey jeans; white trainers and black rimmed glasses with rectangle shaped, clear lenses. Our outfits looked very similar.

Guitar Pick was a large black boxer who turned one yesterday. The day we moved here. He was wearing a black collar with a turquoise guitar pick as a tag. The collar was attached to the black lead I was holding.

"Tomas", I yelled. He was my best friend and when Cancion and I woke up he was not in the apartment he shared with as. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Tomas is the counterpart to Romeo.]**

"Where is he", I asked Cancion.

"I do not know" ,he said." But we have to find him. Tonight is our debut concert."

Just then my enemy, Maton, walked up to us. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Maton is the counterpart to Tybalt.]**

He had short, beach blonde hair; dark brown eyes and tan skin. He was also very large. He was wearing a white vest; dark blue jeans and black combat boots(I hated that we shared the same taste in foot wear). He had a lollipop in his mouth. He always has a lollipop in his mouth! It's annoying! **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: That's two complaints about Maton in one go, Mejor.]**

"What are you two doing here", He asked angrily. "I moved here to get away from you guys!"

He then noticed something.

"Where's the third one", he asked referring to Tomas.

I was about to talk, but Cancion beat me to it.

"We now live with Tomas and when Mejor and I woke up he was gone", he said. "Can you help us find him?"

"No", Maton deadpanned.

I walked up to Cancion and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at me.

"Don't worry Cancion" ,I said. "He wouldn't have helped us anyway. He doesn't help anybody."

"I help people", Maton defended. "Just not you guys."

"And why is that",I asked.

"Your a loudmouth...Maton said pointing to me." ...and your a buzzkill", he said pointing to Cancion.

"I do not disagree with this", I said.

"Hey",Cancion said offended. But I just ignored him.

"But I am proud of it!"

With that I linked arms with Cancion and we made our way pass Maton.

"Losers."

When I heard this...I stopped.

"Uh oh", Cancion said.

I slowly turned around to look at Maton.

"What did you say", I asked.

"You heard me", Maton said. "Losers."

"That's it", I said before passing the lead to Cancion.

"Mejor, don't..."

But it was to late, because I had thrown myself at Maton!

Sadly, he dodged me.

I kept throwing punches at him, but he dodged every one.

Not long after I got tired.

I placed my hands on my knees well panting.

While I did this, Maton ran past me.

When I tried going after him, I tripped.

As I was on the ground, I looked up and saw Maton looking at me with an evil look. I thought it was over.

But before Maton could do anything else...this happened.

"Stop!"

We all turned around to see who had done that. And it was my boss, Austin Rock. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Austin is the counterpart to Lord Montague.]**

I smiled at the sight of him.

He was running towards as wearing a white dress shirt; a black blazer; a red tie; black dress pants and black loafers. He had short black hair with his bangs styled into a bridge; black eyes and pale skin.

He stopped when he got to us.

On the other side of the street, was Diamond Tornillo. It was Diamond Smith before she got married. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Diamond is the counterpart to Lord Capulet, even though she's a girl.]**

She had platinum blonde hair cut into a bob; pale skin and Amber eyes. She was wearing a blood red pencil dress and red high heels.

When Diamond stopped next to Cancion, he ran up to me.

"Come on, Mejor", Cancion said well helping me up. Guitar Pick was doing the same by tugging onto my jacket.

When I was up Cancion; Guitar Pick and I ran to Austin.

"Who is this, Austin", Diamond asked. "New talent?"

"Yes it is, Diamond", Austin replied. "You are looking at two members of the band 'Rock 'n Roll'."

"Rock 'n Roll", Diamond asked with a raised eyebrow. "What a ridiculous name."

"Well they are a rock band", Austin defended. "And they will be the best rock band ever."

"I doubt that", Maton said.

I was about to say something, but once again, Cancion beat me to it.

"We have to find our lead singer", he said.

He grabbed onto my arm and pulled me away. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: And that's the end of that.]**

When we got away from the group, Guitar Pick started barking.

"What is it boy", I asked kneeling down. Cancion did the same.

Guitar Pick stopped barking and pointed his nose to something.

It was...Tomas!

"Found ya", I said.

We made our way to Tomas.

Tomas POV **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This is the first time the story's in Tomas's POV.]**

I was by the dock.

My arms were folded on the metal railing and my head rested on my arms.

I was looking out to sea. Thinking about something that happened two days ago.

 _Flashback_

 _I was in a park waiting for my friend, Rosa._

 _I was going to tell her something._

 _Rosa walked into the park._

 _"Hey Tomas", she said waving. "What's up."_

 _I took her hand in mine and looked her strait in the eye._

 _Her expression changed from happy to confused._

 _"Rosa, I...love you."_

 _Rosa looked shocked before getting away from my grip and turning around._

 _"I'm sorry Tomas" ,she said. "But I don't feel the same way."_

 _And like that, she ran. Leaving me behind._

 _Flashback End_

While I was thinking, I heard footsteps and panting behind me.

I turned around to see my band mates and dog.

"Yay", Mejor said before hugging me.

"Tomas, have you've been here the whole time", Cancion asked.

"Pretty much", I replied.

"Why didn't you notify us about your location", Cancion asked.

"I needed to be alone and I didn't want you guys following me", I replied. "Sorry."

"You should be", Cancion said. "We we're worried."

"That's three Ws" ,Mejor pointed out.

I gave him a small smile, but Cancion still looked angry.

HotXbun: Sorry that that wasn't the happiest chapter. But don't worry. It'll get better.

Challenge: Will Cancion forgive Tomas? Tell me what you think.

My Answer: Honestly. I don't even know! I haven't written that part yet. There for suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 Diamond Records Star

HotXbun: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry that it's been like half a year since I last updated!

Before we start there's some things I'd like to say.

One, I forgot to mention that this is my own version of season 3.

Two, I will no longer be doing the side plot based on K On!

Thank you Leonetta4ever for giving this story it's first review! Also thank you for not not reading this story just because it is a Tomletta one.

That's it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Diamond and Diamond Records.

Chapter 2 A Diamond Records Star

Violetta's POV **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This is the first time the story's in Violetta's POV.]**

"Violetta", I heard my dad call. "Can you come down please."

"Coming," I said before I started going down. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Violetta is wearing the same outfit she was when wearing when the gang were in Barcelona.]**

When I got down stairs I saw that Dad was having tea with Marotti and...Diamond Tornillo!

"Diamond Tornillo", I said excitedly as I ran up to her and shook her hand. "It's an honor to meet you!"

"It's an honor to meet you", Miss Tornillo said.

 _Diamond Tornillo just said it was an honor to meet ME._

I couldn't help but let out a fan girl squeal.

"Okay Violetta that's enough", my dad said walking up to me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry Dad", I said sheepishly.

"Anyway", Miss Tornillo said changing the subject. "Violetta, I want to sign you to Diamond Records."

"Me", I asked pointing to myself. "A Diamond Records star?"

But then I realized something.

I sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Miss Tornillo", I said. "But I am already with U-Mix."

"But...", Marotti said as he got up and showed me a paper. "If you sign this you will be transferred to Diamond Records."

"I can do that", I asked.

"Yes, you can", Marotti replied.

"Okay then", I said happily.

And with that, I signed.

HotXbun: Well, there's chapter 2. Sorry it was short.

Challenge: Tell me if you would work for Rock Records or Diamond Records.

My Answer: Rock Records. I like rock Music.

I will try not to make you wait so long for an update this time.


	3. Chapter 3 Changes at the Studio

HotXbun: Time for changes at the studio (hence the name of the chapter).

ILoveEverything6: The review you left for chapter 1 was very beautiful.

Disclaimer: I do now own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 3 Changes at the Studio

Antonio's POV **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This is the first time the story's in Antonio's POV.]**

I was in the teachers lounge doing some paperwork when Marotti came in with Federico.

I was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers ; a black, long sleeved blazer; a purple pocket hankie and my glasses.

Marotti was wearing a white V-neck; a black blazer; black jeans; purple sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a purple scarf around his neck.

Federico was wearing a purple, short sleeved button up shirt that was buttoned up; a black tie; a black waist coat; black jeans and sneakers just like Marotti's.

"Get a good look Antonio", Marotti said pointing to Federico. "You are looking at the new star of U-Mix.

"Federico", I said. "But what about Violetta?"

"She's with Star Records now", Marotti replied.

"Oh", I said. "Well then, good for her."

"Yes", Federico said. "And now I get to stay in Buenos Aries permanently. It's a win win situation!"

"Indeed it is", I stated.

Gregorio walked into the room.

He was wearing a white dress shirt under a purple, long sleeved cardigan that was buttoned up; black dress pants and black loafers.

"I have great news", he said. "Art Rebel is open and ready for business."

"What's Art Rebel", Federico asked.

"It's the new studio I'm opening", Gregorio replied.

"Wait", Federico said. "Doesn't that mean you have to leave the studio?"

"Yes", Gregorio replied. "Yes it does."

"But why", Federico asked.

"Because owning my own studio has been a dream of mine for a long time", Gregorio replied.

"I guess your right", Federico said.

"I know I am", Gregorio stated.

"I know your wrong", I heard someone say.

Everybody turned around and saw Jackie. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Jackie!]**

She would be teaching dance again. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: What!?]**

She was wearing the same outfit she wore on her first day at the studio.

"Are you saying that because it's how you feel or are you saying that because you hate me", Gregorio asked.

"Because I hate you", Jackie replied truthfully. "But that doesn't mean it isn't true."

"You have a point my dear Jackie", Gregorio stated.

"Don't sweet talk me", Jackie commanded.

"I wasn't sweet talking you", Gregorio stated.

Just then another man walked into the room.

He was wearing a black, long sleeved dress shirt; a purple tie; black dress pants; a purple belt and black loafers.

"Hello", he said before shaking my hand. "My name is Milton. I am the new singing teacher."

HotXbun: Miton appears. :(

Challenge: Tell me if your happy to see Milton.

My Answer: Not at all! But I had to put him in.


	4. Chapter 4 Singing Duel

HotXbun: Happy anniversary! I can't believe it's been one year since I posted this!

After four chapters we will finally get to see some songs. In a singing duel!

ILoveEverything6: I'm sorry. I had to put him in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Estrella, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 4 Singing Duel **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: See!]**

Lara's POV **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This is the first time the story's in Lara's POV. She was never shown in Season 3.]**

I was in the park with my best friend Gery. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Lara and Gery never met in the show. But they probably would be best friends if they had.]**

I was wearing green, long sleeved, long legged overalls and green sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

My hair was straight and tied into a ponytail and I was wearing a green scarf as a headband.

Gery was wearing a white, knee length dress; a green, long sleeved jacket with a hoodie tied around her waist and sneakers just like mine.

I was playing my guitar when the mean girl of our school, Estrella Lopez, walked up to Gery and I.

She had very long, dirty blonde hair that was strait and tied into a high ponytail with a black ribbon tied into a bow, brown eyes and peach skin.

She was wearing a hot pink, strapless top with a black, ribbon halter neck and a black, music note patten; a black, knee length pencil skirt and black, knee length boots.

She was wearing hot pink eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelid with wings; black mascara; hot pink blush and hot pink lipstick.

Her nails were painted hot pink with black, musical note patterns.

"How cute", she said to me. "You think you can be a performer."

I just shrugged.

"Music's just a hobby to me", I stated.

"But if she did want to be a performer she would be great at it", Gery added and I glared at her. "What?"

"Oh really", Estrella asked with her hands on her hips. "Then prove it."

"How", I asked.

"I challenge you two to a singing duel", Estrella replied. "Right here. Right now." **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Ooo. Grab your popcorn!]**

"We're in", Gery stated.

"We are", I asked in shock. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: They are?]**

"We are", Gery replied. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: They are.]**

"Let's do it then", Estrella said. "I'm going first."

"Okay then", Gery said before crossing her arms. "Miss Bossy." **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: That was very bossy.]**

I giggled at what Gery said.

Estrella put a CD into a boom box and music started playing.

She got onto one of the park's tables and started singing.

 _Don't you put a limit on desire, no._

 _When you want to be a star._

 _As for me there's only one fire though._

 _When you want to be a star._

People in the park started watching.

 _The difference is that I will never be the one who comes last_

 _so you'd had face reality fast._

 _Oh, oh, oh._

 _Some of us have the look._

 _Oh, oh, oh._

 _Some are just magical._

 _Oh, oh, oh._

 _I am the best you know._

 _Any place the stars might be_

 _you will see me._

People started cheering.

 _Don't you put a limit on desire, no._

 _When you want to be a star._

 _As for me there's only one fire though._

 _This girl here is going far._

 _The difference is that I'll never be the one who comes last_

 _so you'd had face reality fast._

 _Oh, oh, oh._

 _Some of us have the look._

 _Oh, oh, oh._

 _Some are just magical._

 _Oh, oh, oh._

 _I am the best you know._

 _Any place the stars might be_

 _you will see me._

 _You will see me._

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh._

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

With that the song ended and everybody cheered.

"Your turn", Estrella commanded.

I pulled Gery aside.

"What song should we sing", I asked.

Gery thought about it for a moment.

"How about we sing Next to You", she suggested.

"Good idea", I stated.

We turned on the song, got up on the table and started singing.

 _Me: Oh, considering you know_

 _each movement that I make._

 _It can not be denied._

 _I need you so_

 _just stand here by my side_

 _and tell me no, no, no._

 _Gery: So, I heard the things you said._

 _It made me mad._

 _It all got to my head._

 _Ah oh oh oh._

 _But now it's not so bad_

 _'cause you're my friend._

 _Both: It's okay._

 _Love is what we're after._

 _We'll portray_

 _all we know, we need to_

 _find our way._

 _See I've got you safe in my heart, heart, heart._

 _I can say_

 _You are still my best friend._

 _We're okay._

 _No one nows the difference anyway._

 _Look at me and tell me it's true._

 _Uh oh, Uh oh._

Every body started cheering.

 _Gery: Say just what you think you should_

 _to make you're point to me._

 _We've made it through the rain._

 _It's plain to see._

 _It's time for letting go_

 _and giving up no, no, oh._

 _Me: You, my best friend in the world._

 _The one I know_

 _who looks inside and says "You go, go, go."_

 _You always tell the truth_

 _it's seems to me, me, me._

 _Both: It's okay._

 _Love is what we're after._

 _We'll portray_

 _all we know, we need to_

 _find our way._

 _See I've got you safe in my heart, heart, heart._

 _I can say_

 _You are still my best friend._

 _We're okay._

 _No one nows the difference anyway._

 _Look at me and tell me it's true._

 _Uh oh, Uh oh._

 _Me: When you start_

 _Gery: friends will last forever._

 _Me: In my heart_

 _Gery: I will give you all this._

 _Both: Only you_

 _know me as the gift that is true._

 _Uh oh, uh oh._

 _Both: It's okay._

 _Love is what we're after._

 _We'll portray_

 _all we know, we need to_

 _find our way._

 _See I've got you safe in my heart, heart, heart._

 _I can say_

 _You are still my best friend._

 _We're okay._

 _No one nows the difference anyway._

 _Look at me and tell me it's true._

 _Uh oh, Uh oh._

With that the song ended and everybody cheered. Much louder that they did for Estrella. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: They win.]**

"You guys are all idiots", she stated angrily before leaving.

"They are not idiots", Leon's dance teacher, Gregorio stated. "That was an amazing performance."

"Thank you Gregorio", I said.

"Wait", Gery said. "You two know each other?"

"Gregorio teaches at the studio", I replied.

"Use to", Gregorio corrected me. "Now I own my own studio. And I think you two would make great talent for that studio. Would you like an audition?"

I was about to answer, but then Gery answered for me.

"We would love to!"

I glared at Gery.

"What", she asked.

"Excellent", Gregorio stated before putting a card in Gery's hand. "Here are the details. I will see you at the audition."

With that Gregorio left and I faced Gery.

"What did you do that for", I asked.

"Do what", Gery asked.

"Why did you answer for me", I asked. "You know that music is just a hobby."

"Come on Lara", Gery said. "It'll be fun."

"Alright", I said giving in.

"Yes", Gery said before hugging me.

Little did we know, someone was watching us, and they had a plan.

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell who you think was watching them.

My Answer: It's one of the OCs.


	5. Chapter 5 Moving In

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nine months since I last updated!

Five chapters! Halfway to ten! Ah woo woo!

It's time for some characters to be moving.

ILoveEverything6: You'll have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I do now own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Eduardo, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 5 Moving In

Ludmila's POV **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This is the first time the story's in Ludmila's POV.]**

I was in front of my new house.

It was a large house with dark wood walls and a black roof. It was surrounded by green grass that was surrounded by a large, silver fence.

I was wearing a dark brown, glittery vest; black jeans and black gladiator heels.

My now shorter hair was curly and loose.

I was wearing dark brown, glittery eye shadow; black eyeliner on my eyelids with wings; dark red blush and dark red lipstick.

My nails were painted with dark brown glitter.

My mother looked at the house in disgust.

She was wearing a white, short sleeved blouse; a dark brown, knee length pencil skirt and black high heels.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing white eyeshadow; dark brown mascara; rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted white.

She walked up to her brother. My uncle Eduardo.

He had chocolate brown hair styled into a bridge; chocolate brown eyes and pale skin.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers; a black blazer and a brown tie.

"Brother", my mother started. "We can not live here! It looks terrible!"

Uncle Eduardo looked at the house for a moment.

"I guess it does look kind of weird", he stated before looking at me. "What do you think Ludmila?"

I looked at my mother, who was giving me her 'agree with me' look. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Yikes. Tough mother.]**

"I agree with my mom", I replied.

But it didn't matter what I thought. As long as my mother was happy. **[Romeo and Juliet: Poor Ludmila. Now we know why she's so mean all the time.]**

Clement's POV **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This is the first time the story's in Clement's POV.]**

I walked into the hotel suite that would be my home.

I was in the large living room with white, tile floors and white walls. I was standing by the elevator that led into the room. By the back of the room was the large, white, leather couch made out of three rows that made the shape of a square without the top line. Opposite the couch was the large, black, plasma screen TV that was mounted onto the wall. Bellow that was the dark brown, wooden desk with many draws. By this was the large, glass door that led to the large balcony that was made out of silver metal with thin, silver railing. On the balcony was a fireplace built into a red, brick wall. Also on the balcony was a white table with matching seats. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Cool place. And that's just the living room.]**

I was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; a black, leather belt and black, leather shoes.

My dad was wearing a black, long sleeved dress shirt; white dress pants; black, leather loafers and a white, long sleeved blazer.

"So Clement", my dad said as he put down his suitcase. "What do you think about your new home?"

"It's nice dad", I said before putting down the suitcase.

Then, I saw something from the window.

I went onto the balcony to get a closer look at it.

"Father", I called and he came.

"What is it son", he asked.

"What is that", I asked pointing to what I saw.

"Oh that", my father said. "That's just some music school. But the school you'll be going to is way better than that."

With that my father left.

"Yeah", I said. "Better."

HotXbun: Well, looks like some of the characters life's is getting pretty interesting.

Sorry this chapter was so short.

Challenge: Tell me which of the two houses you liked better.

My Answer: Clement's one. It's so awesome!


	6. Chapter 6 Battle of the Bands

HotXbun: Sorry it's been just over a week since I last updated.

As the name implies, there is a battle of the bands in this chapter.

Also, Violetta and Tomas will be reunited!

ILoveEverything6: I do too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet, Avatar The Last Airbender Shake it Up or Austin and Ally. But I do own Mejor and Cancion. You should read my Austin and Ally fan fiction 'The Ultimate Love Triangle.'

Chapter 6 Battle of the Bands

Third Person POV

Napo had just been reunited with his band.

He was was now taller and was wearing a lime green, sleeveless hoodie, dark blue jeans and lime green sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Leon was wearing a dark green, long sleeved dress shirt with a royal blue plaid pattern; royal blue jeans and dark green sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Diego was wearing a green, short sleeved v-neck; black jeans; black combat boots and a black waist coat.

Maxi was wearing a white, short sleeved v-neck; dark blue jeans; lime green sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; a lime green, long sleeved hoodie with white silk on the inside that was unzipped and a lime green cap with a white front.

Broduey was wearing a green, short sleeved shirt; white dress pants; black loafers and a black belt.

Andres was wearing a short sleeved polo shirt with royal blue and dark green, horizontal stripes; black dress pants and black loafers.

"It's good to have you back Napo", Leon stated. "Which is good because our band is looking for a drummer. Can you drum?"

"Can I drum", Napo asked before getting out a pair of drumsticks from his hoodie pocket. "Watch this."

With that Napo started playing a tune on a tree by hitting it with his drumsticks.

Then he started singing.

 _Oh x2_

 _Looking for a little trouble, I_

 _wanna have a little fun tonight._

 _Watch me while I speed it up._

 _Count down get it, get it, turn it up._

"He's really good", Leon stated.

"I'll say", Maxi said.

"I think we've found our new drummer", Diego stated.

 _Go work it_

 _just like that._

 _Follow me until the game's over._

 _Move closer, bring it back._

 _Marching like a comeback solider._

The rest of the band started playing along.

 _I can't help myself._

 _I could be your drummer boy._

 _Move like this._

 _Loving how you move with me._

 _Move to the beat of my drum._

Little did All For You know, Tomas was in the park with his band as well! **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Oh boy.]**

 _Got it like aye, boom da da._

 _Ah oh aye, boom da da._

 _Got it like aye, boom da da._

 _Ah oh, move to the beat of my drum._

"Oh no", Tomas said before holding his friends back.

"What's wrong", Mejor asked.

"Leon is here", Tomas replied.

"The boy who stole Violetta away from you", Mejor asked.

"He didn't steal Violetta away from me", Tomas stated.

Mejor just shrugged.

 _Show me if you got it, ah._

 _Let me see your game face on for me._

 _Work it, don't you make it stop._

 _Party with my shades on baby._

Violetta was in the park with Cami and Francesca.

Cami was wearing a white, knee length, layered skater dress; light brown boots and a green, long sleeved jacket with white flowers on it that was zipped up.

Her now much redder hair was curly and loose with a thin, white headband in it.

Francesca was wearing a white, knee length dress with green flowers on the torso; lime green high heels and a dark green, long sleeved, lace cardigan that had one button at the top buttoned.

Her now shoulder length hair was straight and loose with the ends curled up and it had a dark green, thin alice band with a small bow with a white heart in the centre in it.

"I can't believe you got a record deal with Diamond Records", Cami stated.

"It's such a big deal", Francesca stated.

"Thank you guys", Violetta said.

Then she stopped when she saw something.

"What's wrong" Francesca asked.

"Is that...is that Tomas?"

The girls followed Violetta's stare and saw said person.

"It is Tomas", Cami said in shock.

 _I could a ringleader, yeah._

 _Calling all the shots tonight._

 _Giving me a little fever_

 _so, keep it going to the sunrise._

 _Go work it_

 _just like that._

 _Follow me until the game's over._

 _Move closer, bring it back._

 _Marching like a comeback solider._

 _I can't help myself._

 _I could be your drummer boy._

 _Move like this._

 _Loving how you move with me._

 _Move to the beat of my drum._

 _Got it like aye, boom da da._

 _Ah oh aye, boom da da._

 _Got it like aye, boom da da._

 _Ah oh, move to the beat of my drum._

 _So if you want to break it down._

 _Got to keep up with the rhythm now._

 _Hey._

 _Hey._

 _Got it like aye._

 _Hey._

 _Got it._

 _Hey._

 _Got it like aye._

 _I can't help myself._

 _I could be your drummer boy._

 _Move like this._

 _Loving how you move with me._

 _Move to the beat of my drum._

 _I can't help myself._

 _I could be your drummer boy._

 _Move like this._

 _Loving how you move with me._

 _Move to the beat of my drum._

 _Got it like aye, boom da da._

 _Ah oh aye, boom da da._

 _Got it like aye, boom da da._

 _Ah oh, move to the beat of my drum._

 _Got it like hey. x2_

 _The beat of my drum._

With that the song ended and everybody in the park cheered.

Then Mejor walked up to the group while slowly clapping.

"Well well well", he said. "If it isn't Leon Vargas. I've heard a lot about you."

"And who are you", Leon asked.

"My name is Mejor Amigo", said person replied. "I think you will remember my friend."

With that Mejor stepped aside to reveal Tomas.

Leon looked at said person in anger before grabbing onto his shirt.

"What are you doing here", he asked angrily.

"Let him go Leon", Violetta commanded before Leon did said thing.

Violetta looked at Tomas in shock.

"But he has a point", she stated. "What are you doing here Tomas?"

"My band got a record label and we were moved here", Tomas replied.

"This is your band", Leon asked pointing at Mejor and Cancion.

"That is correct", Mejor replied. "As I said, my name is Mejor and this is Cancion."

"Well I would love to see your band top what we just did", Leon stated sarcastically.

"Bring it", Mejor said before getting his guitar out.

It was and wireless electronic guitar with a black and white head and a light brown neck. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Sorry if that is not right. HotXbun doesn't know much about instruments.]**

"Can I borrow that", Cancion asked Napo referring to his drumsticks.

"Sure", Napo replied before handing them over.

Leon gave him a death glare.

"What", Napo asked. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: He's just showing good sportsmanship.]**

With that Rock 'n Roll began their song.

 _All: I got that rock 'n Roll, yeah yeah._

 _I'll make you loose control, yeah yeah._

 _Come on and dance to my flow, yeah yeah._

 _'Cause I got._

 _Yeah I got._

 _Don't you know?_

 _I got that rock 'n roll._

Mejor played a cord on his guitar.

 _Tomas: Oh._

 _When I'm walking down the street_

 _it's like a show._

 _I got that rock 'n roll._

 _I got that rock 'n roll._

Cancion started singing as well.

 _Cancion: I see them staring at me_

 _everywhere I go._

 _I got that rock 'n roll._

 _I got that rock 'n roll._

Mejor started singing as well.

 _Mejor: It's an all new level of attention._

 _Hey girls did I mention?_

Mejor sang this line to some girls, causing them to swoon.

"I wanna be able to do that", Andres stated.

 _All: I got that rock 'n roll, yeah yeah._

 _I'll make you loose control, yeah yeah._

 _Come on and dance to my flow, yeah yeah._

 _'Cause I got._

 _Yeah I got._

 _Don't you know?_

 _I got that rock 'n roll._

 _Tomas: Every person that I meet_

 _they're gonna know_

 _I got that rock 'n roll._

 _I got that rock 'n roll._

 _Cancion: They'll all be freaking_

 _every time I say hello._

 _I got that rock 'n roll._

 _I got that rock 'n roll._

 _Mejor: It's an all new level of attention._

 _Hey girls did I mention?_

 _All: I got that rock 'n roll, yeah yeah._

 _I'll make you loose control, yeah yeah._

 _Come on and dance to my flow, yeah yeah._

 _'Cause I got._

 _Yeah I got._

 _Don't you know?_

 _I got that rock 'n roll._

Mejor started playing a guitar solo.

"Wow", Diego said in awe. "He is pretty good."

"They're all pretty good", Maxi stated.

"We're in trouble", Broduey stated.

 _Cancion: I got that rock 'n roll, yeah yeah._

 _I'll make you loose control, yeah yeah._

 _Come on and dance to my flow, yeah yeah._

 _'Cause I got._

 _Yeah I got._

 _Don't you know..._

 _Mejor: I got that rock 'n roll, yeah yeah._

 _I'll make you loose control, yeah yeah._

 _Come on and dance to my flow, yeah yeah._

 _'Cause I got._

 _Yeah I got._

 _Don't you know..._

 _Tomas: I got that rock 'n roll, yeah yeah._

 _I'll make you loose control, yeah yeah._

 _Come on and dance to my flow, yeah yeah._

 _'Cause I've got._

 _Yeah I've got._

 _Don't you know?_

 _I got that rock 'n roll._

 _Ha._

With that the song ended and everybody cheered.

Well, everybody except Leon. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Ooo. Someone is totes jelly.]**

Mejor smirked at him before walking up to him.

"So Lion", he started. "What do you think?"

Leon didn't answer.

Instead he just left with one thing on his mind.

 _Me and the guys have competition._

HotXbun: And the feud of the bands begins! This will become important later.

Challenge: Tell me how you think this will become important later?

My Answer: It will become the main focus of the story!


	7. Chapter 7 Freedom

HotXbun: Sorry it's been nearly two weeks since I last updated.

Time to see Jade and Mati!

Disclaimer: I do now own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 7 Freedom

Mati's POV

Jade and I were walking free for the first time in months.

I was wearing a yellow, long sleeved shirt; royal blue jeans and yellow sneakers with white laces; white tips and white soles.

Jade was wearing a yellow, short sleeved blouse; black jeans and black high heels.

Her hair was now slightly longer with slightly golden brown ends and was straight and loose.

Jade was wearing yellow eyeshadow; black mascara; dark red blush and dark red lipstick.

Her nails were painted yellow.

"It's good to be free isn't it Jade", I asked.

"It is", Jade replied. "Especially since I can get back to work on getting my Herman."

"No no no", I said getting in front of Jade. "You have to let go of Herman."

"But why Mati", Jade asked.

"Because if you go after him we'll probably end up in jail again", I stated. "No more Herman."

"Fine", Jade said while crossing her arms and pouting.

Just then Marcela came.

She was wearing a yellow, short sleeved blouse; a black, knee length pencil skirt and black high heels.

Her hair was straight and loose.

"Marcela", I said happily before spinning around said person.

"It's good to see you again Mati", she said before looking at Jade. "And you as well Jade."

"Why thank you dear", Jade thanked.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you", I thanked.

"No problem", Marcela stated. "Come now."

Five Minutes Later

We arrived at our new home and Jade groaned.

"What a dump", she stated. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Hey!]**

"Forgive her my love", I apologised to Marcela. "Jade is just not use to houses that aren't mansions."

"But do you like it my love", Marcela asked me.

"I do", I replied.

"Good", Marcela stated.

Jade groaned again.

"This house and your sweetness is giving me a headache", she stated rudely. "I need to get some fresh air."

With that Jade left.

Jade's POV **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This is the first time the story's in Jade's POV.]**

Okay. What I said was only partly true.

The house and the sweetness was giving me a headache, but the real reason I left is so I could see Herman. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Oh no.]**

I knocked on his door and Violetta opened it.

"Jade", she asked in shock. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in prison."

"I was", I stated. "But my brother and I got out today."

"Well", Violetta started. "Good for you. Please. Come in."

With that I walked into the house.

"I'm assuming you want to see my father", Violetta asked.

"That is correct", I replied.

"Okay then", Violetta said. "Dad, Jade is here to see you!"

"What", Herman yelled before running into the room.

Olga, Ramalo and Federico all ran into the room as well.

Olga was wearing a black, long sleeved top; a royal blue, ankle length, pleaded skirt; black high heels and a royal blue apron.

Her hair was loose and in curls with her bangs pinned back.

Ramalo was wearing a dark grey, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers; a black tie and a black, long sleeved blazer that was unbuttoned.

"What is she doing here", Olga asked.

"My brother and I got out of prison today and I just wanted to come and say hi", I stated.

"Oh boy", Ramalo said before putting his hand on Herman's shoulder. "Good luck."

"Yeah", Violetta said.

"You're gonna need it", Olga stated. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Yep.]**

With that everybody but Herman and I left. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: They left him alone with her! Oh no.]**

"So Herman", I started. "How are you?"

"I'm alright", Herman replied. "And how are you?"

"Glad to be out of prison", I stated.

"Good", Herman stated. "So. Where are you staying?"

"With Officer Parodi", I replied. "She is dating my brother now."

"Really", Herman asked in shock. "She put him in jail."

"And while she was doing so, her and Mati fell in love", I stated.

"Well", Herman started. "Sometimes people fall in love in the strangest of ways."

"Indeed they do", I stated. "Well. I should get going but please let me know if anything happens. Good or bad."

"I will Jade", Herman stated.

With that I left.

I was on my way to getting Herman to fall in love with me again.

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Herman and Jade will end up together again.

My Answer: Guess you will have to wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8 The Ball

HotXbun: I'm so sorry that it has been over two weeks since I last updated!

It is time for a ball! A masquerade ball to be exact.

This chapter is going to be an interesting one so pay attention!

ILoveEverything6: You're a clever one aren't you?

Disclaimer: I do now own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Diamond Records and Rock Records.

Chapter 8 The Ball

Violetta's POV

That Night

I was in my room getting ready for the masquerade ball U-Mix was throwing to celebrate the beginning of the new year.

I was wearing a white, foot length, strapless dress with a square neckline and a black rose pattern; matching wrist length gloves; matching ankle boots; a matching mask; white, oval shaped stone earrings and a black ribbon tied around my neck with a white, oval shaped stone with a black lace outline and a black rose outline painted on it.

My hair was tied into a bun with two curly strands framing my face.

I was wearing white eyeshadow; black eye pencil on my eyelids; black mascara; white blush and white lipstick with black lipliner.

Olga walked into the room.

"Oh my little girl", she said when she saw me. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you Olga", I thanked.

"Come on", Olga said. "Let me take some photos."

Five Minutes Later

I walked down stairs and saw Leon.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers; a black bowtie; a black, long sleeved blazer and a black mask.

"Wow", he said. "You look beautiful Violetta."

"Thank you Leon", I said. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Awe", Olga said. "Come. More pictures!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: That's a lot of pictures.]**

Fifteen Minutes Later

Leon and I arrived at the party.

It was decorated with many black and white decorations.

"I'm gonna go and get us some punch", Leon said before kissing my cheek.

"Kay", I said before he left.

I walked onto the dance floor and started dancing.

Suddenly, someone bumped into me and I tripped! **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: No!]**

Luckily, someone caught me! **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Yes!]**

I looked up at the person.

He was wearing a white v-neck; black jeans; black sneakers with white laces with matching soles; a black long sleeved leather jacket and a black mask.

He helped me onto my feet.

"Thank you", I said.

"You're welcome", he replied.

Suddenly, a man walked onto the stage.

He was wearing a white dress shirt under a black blazer that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers; a black ascot and a black mask.

"Hello everybody", he greeted. "It is me, Antonio! And welcome to our back to school masquerade ball!"

Everybody cheered.

"To start off the night, our dance teacher has an announcement", Antonio revealed. "Everybody. Put your hands together for Gregorio Casal!"

Everybody cheered again as Gregorio walked onto the stage.

He was wearing a dark purple dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers; a black, long sleeved blazer; a black bowtie and a black mask.

"Hello everybody", he greeted. "I have to sadly start off the night with a bitter sweet announcement." **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: He should've said 'a sweetened sorrow.' That's a line from Romeo and Juliet!]**

This made everybody go quiet.

Gregorio took a deep breath before saying something shocking.

"I am leaving the studio."

Everybody gasped upon hearing this.

"Now you are probably wondering why I am leaving", Gregorio asked. "I love working at the studio, but it has always been my dream to open up my own studio. And now, I am finally getting that dream. I am going to miss you all dearly, but please know that you can come to my studio anytime you need me. It is called Art Rebel."

With that everybody clapped as Gregorio walked off stage.

Antonio walked back onto it.

"Now for some happier news", he stated. "The studio has partnered up with both Rock Records and Diamond Records!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: (Does spit take again) What?!]**

Everybody gasped upon hearing this.

"Now I know you are all concerned about this", Antonio stated. "I know Rock Records and Diamond Records have a long history of being rivals. But I am sure we can all get along."

"I am not so sure about that", the boy that saved me whispered to me. "Just today my bandmate got into a fight with somebody from Diamond Records." **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: If you want to see what this guy is talking about read chapter 1.]**

"Wait", I said in realization. "Are you with Rock Records?"

"Yep", the boy replied.

"I'm with Diamond Records", I revealed.

"Ha", the boy said. "Do you think our bosses would be upset with us hanging out?" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Yep.]**

"Well", I started. "Antonio did say he wanted the companies to get along. This could be a good way to show that it is possible."

"We should probably start by giving each other's names", the boy stated. "I'm Tomas. Tomas Heredia." **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: (Does spit take). What?! Everybody stop making me loose my drinking!]**

I looked at the boy (who I now knew was Tomas) in shock.

"Tomas", I asked in shock.

"Do I know you", Tomas asked.

"It's me", I said as I took off my mask. "Violetta."

"Violetta", Tomas said in shock as he took off his mask. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah", I replied. "It's me."

Tomas smiled at me and I smiled back.

For a moment...everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended.

HotXbun: Not good! Not good!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen.

My Answer: Not good things.


	9. Chapter 9 Worst Person in the World

HotXbun: Sorry it's been just over a week since I last updated.

Time to see what's going to ruin Violetta and Tomas's moment.

Disclaimer: I do now own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Diamond Records and Rock Records.

Chapter 9 Worst Person in the World **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: That doesn't sound good.]**

Violetta's POV

Tomas and I were staring at each other when suddenly...Leon pinned him down! **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Oh no!]**

Everybody started watching the fight.

"Leon", I yelled. "Let him go!"

I grabbed onto Leon's shoulders and tried to pull him off Tomas!

Instead, I got knocked down!

"Violetta", Tomas yelled before we went up to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", I replied. "I'm okay."

A bunch of teachers showed up on the scene.

"What's going on", Diamond asked. "Tomas? Of course! Leave it to a ROCK RECORDS STAR to cause trouble!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Oh no she didn't?]**

"Him", Austin asked. "It was probably THAT GIRL who started it!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Oh no he didn't?]**

"Enough", Antonio commanded. "Diamond. Austin. I am very disappointed in both of you! You two are adults! You shouldn't be acting like this!"

Antonio turned to look at Tomas and I.

"Now", he started. "Can somebody please tell me what happened?"

"I was just talking to Violetta when Leon pushed me to the ground", Tomas revealed.

Antonio turned to face Leon.

"Now why did you do that Leon", he asked said person.

"He was flirting with my girlfriend!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Really?]**

"Oh my word", I said as I put my hand on my forehead. "Every time another boy does so much as look at me you get jealous!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: She's right Leon.]**

"This isn't any other guy Violetta", Leon pointed out. "This is Tomas! The guy who was your first crush."

"And you were my first kiss", I pointed out. "And my first boyfriend. You are my boyfriend! Not him!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Right again.]**

"But would've been that way if he hadn't left?" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Oh.]**

I opened my mouth to argue...but then closed it. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Closed it? Why would she close it?]**

 _Would I be with Leon if Tomas hadn't left?_ **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Would she?]**

Leon noticed that I wasn't answering.

"My point exactly", he stated before he started walking away.

"Leon wait", I said as I tried going after him.

Sadly, Diamond stopped me!

"Not so fast young lady", she commanded as she blocked my path. "We need to talk about this."

"What is this", I asked.

"You and Tomas", Diamond replied.

"There is no me and Tomas", I stated. "There is only me and Leon. But there won't be if you don't get out of my way."

"So you'll stay away from Tomas", Diamond asked.

"Yeah", I replied without realizing what I said. "I'll stay away from Tomas."

"Good", Diamond replied. "Now go."

With that I ran outside and tried looking for Leon.

But it was too late. He was gone.

I was about to walk back into the party when somebody walked into me!

"Hey", I complained before looking up to see who it was.

It was Tomas **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Tomas?]**

"Tomas", I asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

Tomas took a deep breath before answering.

"Look", he started. "I'm sorry that I left like that. I shouldn't have done that. But I didn't think you wouldn't want to see me at all." **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Huh?]**

"What are you talking about", I asked.

And then it dawned on me. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: What?]**

 _Flashback_ **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This is a flashback of something that happened earlier on in the chapter.]**

 _"There is no me and Tomas", I stated. "There is only me and Leon. But there won't be if you don't get out of my way."_

 _"So you'll stay away from Tomas", Diamond asked._

 _"Yeah", I replied without realizing what I said. "I'll stay away from Tomas."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Tomas", I said when I realized what I had done. "I'm so s..."

"Don't say sorry", Tomas commanded causing me to stop dead in my tracks. "I've been hearing that word a lot lately. And I'm sick and tired of it!"

With that Tomas left me with just one thought.

 _I am the worst person in the world!_

HotXbun: No you're not Violetta.

Challenge: Do you think Violetta is the worst person in the world.

My Answer: Definitely not.


	10. Chapter 10 Making it Right

HotXbun: Ten chapters! Double digits! A woo woo!

A new chapter brings a new day for our characters. A new day brings new problems.

Disclaimer: I do now own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet, Avatar The Last Airbender or Aladdin. But I do own Diamond Records, Rock Records Diamond and Austin.

Chapter 10 Making it Right **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Battle of the Bands'.]**

Violetta's POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing.

I was wearing a white, short sleeved pajama top with black flowers on it and black, knee length pajama pants.

My hair was very messy and loose.

"Hello", I groggily answered.

"Vilu", I heard Francesca say in a panicked voice. "Have you seen all the gossip sites? All they are talking about is what happened between you, Leon and Tomas last night!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Oh no.]**

"What", I asked in shock before I ran to my laptop. "You're right! This is not good!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: I'll say.]**

Suddenly I got another phone call.

"It's Diamond", I said in dismay. "I gotta go!"

With that I disconnected Francesca and connected Diamond.

"Yes Miss Tornillo", I asked nervously.

"Get to the studio as soon as you can Violetta", Diamond said. "We have a problem."

 _Not good._

"I'm on my way."

One Hour Later

I walked into the main stage area.

Waiting there was Diamond, Austin, Marotti, all the other teachers, Tomas and his band and Leon and his band. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: What are they all doing there?]**

"What's going on", I asked as I sat down.

"This is about last night", Diamond replied.

"I am so sorry about that", I apologised.

What Marotti said next really took me off guard.

"Don't be", he stated. "This has given me a great idea!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: I have a bad feeling about this.]**

"What idea", I asked.

"A battle of the bands between 'All for You' and 'Rock n Roll' for your heart." **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: What?!]**

"Excuse me", I asked as I shot out of my seat. "I am not some prize to be won!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: That line is from Aladdin by the way.]**

"Violetta's right Marotti", Tomas said as he got out of his seat. "We can't let a singing competition choose who Violetta ends up with. Only she can make that choice. And last night she said she wanted to be with Leon."

"What", Leon asked as he got out of his seat. "When did this happen?"

"After you left the party last night", Tomas revealed. "Violetta said she there was no her and I. Only her and you. She wants to be with you."

"You should always stay till the very end my friend", Mejor added. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Hey! That rhymed!]**

Leon turned to look at me.

"Is this true Violetta", he asked.

"Yes", I replied. "I want to be with you Leon."

With that...Leon hugged me!

Everybody started cheering.

I looked over Leon's shoulder and saw Tomas walk away.

There was only one thought in my mind.

 _Thank you Tomas._

HotXbun: Well that has been sorted out. Or has it?

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: You will have to wait and see.


	11. Chapter 11 A New Friend

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been a week and a half since I last updated.

Time to take a break from the main plot to focus on the Art Rebel side plot.

You should know that for now on the Art Rebel side plot will be inspired by the movie Sing.

Disclaimer: I do now own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet, Avatar The Last Airbender or Sing. But I do own Estrella.

Chapter 11 A New Friend **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Art Rebel.']**

Lara's POV

Gery and I were in one of our school's classrooms.

We were both wearing our school uniforms which consisted of black, short sleeved, knee length, woolen dresses with white Peter Pan collars and black school shoes over black, knee length socks.

My hair was straight and tied into a ponytail and Gery's hair was in it's usual style.

The classroom was a large room with dark brown, wooden floors and white walls. By the side of the room was a pale yellow door. Next to the door at the front of the room was a large green board. Bellow that was the teacher's dark brown desk. In the middle of the room was multiple school desks with light brown, wooden tops with dark silver, metal bottoms. By each desk was a matching chair. On the wall opposite the door was a large window.

"Good morning class", our teacher greeted. "And welcome back to another school year! I'm sure you will do great things."

Everybody just groaned.

"Before we start I would like to introduce a new student", our teacher revealed.

With that a boy walked in.

He was wearing the boys uniform which consisted of a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers and a black tie.

His hair was slicked back.

"Everybody", our teacher started. "This is Clement Galan."

"Hi Clement", Everybody greeted.

"Tell us a bit about yourself", the teacher said.

"Well", Clement started. "I was born in Paris but I have traveled all around the world!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: They never said where in France Clement is from so HotXbun just picked Paris.]**

"How come", somebody asked.

"My father owns many different hotels", Clement revealed. "Because of this he travels a lot. And I always go with him."

"That's awesome", somebody stated. "What's it like?"

"It's quite an adventure that's for sure", Clement replied. "But traveling so much can be very tiring. Personally I would much rather prefer just settling down in one place.

"How boring", Estrella stated.

She was wearing the same outfit as Gery and I and her hair was straight and tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon tied into a bow.

"I would be more than happy with traveling all around the world", she added.

"That is quite enough Estrella", our teacher commanded sternly before looking at Clement. "Well Clement. Grab a seat and we will begin."

"Thank you", Clement greeted before sitting down next to Gery. "Hi. I'm Clement."

"Gery", said person replied.

"Gery", Clement asked.

"It's short for Geraldina", Gery replied. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: They never actually confirmed if 'Gery' is short for something but HotXbun doubts that that is her real name.]**

"And who is this", Clement asked referring to me.

"This is my best friend Lara", Gery replied.

"Will the three of you be quiet", Estrella commanded rudely. "I am trying to work here."

"And we're trying to make a new student feel welcome Estrella", Gery stated.

"Well do it quietly", Estrella commanded rudely before going back to work.

"Well she's a rain of sunshine isn't she", Clement stated sarcastically.

"I find the best way of dealing with her is to ignore her", I stated.

"And she hates being ignored so that's a bonus", Gery added causing all of us to laugh.

"I like you guys", Clement revealed. "You know? I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I think you're right", Gery stated.

That's when I got an idea.

"Hey Clement", I started. "Gery and I are going to Art Rebel later. You wanna come with?"

"What is Art Rebel", Clement asked.

"It is a small studio that just opened", Gery replied. "Lara and I are going to audition to be members of it."

"That sounds amazing", Clement stated. "I'm in!"

HotXbun: Well. It looks like Lara and Gery have a new friend.

Challenge: Tell me how you think the auditions will go.

My Answer: Hopefully they will go well.


	12. Chapter 12 Gery and Lara's Auditions

HotXbun: Time to see Lara and Gery's auditions.

Disclaimer: I do now own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet, Avatar The Last Airbender, Sing, Descendants or Lemonade Mouth.

Chapter 12 Gery and Lara's Auditions **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: The original name for this chapter was 'Art Rebel.']**

Clement's POV

That Afternoon

I was waiting outside the girls' bathroom after school.

Gery and Lara were changing into outfits they thought would help for the audition.

Lara walked out.

She was wearing a black tank top with 'Lara' written in pale green on it; a dark purple, knee length skirt with a black plaid patten and black lace on the hem; pale green tights under black ripped up ones; black combat boots; a black, long sleeved leather jacket; black, fingerless, leather gloves with silver studs on the knuckles and a black, leather chocker with silver studs on it.

Her hair was straight and loose with temporary dark purple, pale green and black streaks in it.

She was wearing pale green eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top; black eyeliner on her eyelids with wings; black mascara; dark purple blush and dark purple lipstick with black lipliner.

Her nails were painted dark purple with pale green skulls with black outlines on them. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: She looks like Mal from Descendants. You should read my Descendants fanfiction 'Saving Kingdoms.']**

"Wow", I said awe. "You look so punky." **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: She does.]**

Gery walked out of the bathroom...and my jaw dropped. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Why?]**

She was wearing a sparkly rose red, sleeveless skater dress over bubblegum pink tights with dark pink roses under black, knee length boots; a black, long sleeved leather jacket and dark pink, fingerless gloves.

Her hair was in it's usual style and she was wearing a pair of sunglasses with a red frame and black, heart shaped lenses on her forehead.

She was wearing sparkly rose red eyeshadow, black eyeliner on her eyelids; black mascara; red blush and red lipstick.

Her nails were painted sparkly red. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Gery's outfit is based on Ash's from Sing when she sang Set it All Free.]**

She looked beautiful. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Oh. So that's why his jaw dropped.]**

"Wow", I said in awe. "You look beautiful Gery."

Gery blushed upon hearing his.

"Thanks Clement", she thanked.

"Come on lovebirds", Lara said. "We better get to Art Rebel."

With that Lara started walking away.

"We're not lovebirds!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: You sure about that?]**

Ten Minutes Later

The girls and I walked into Art Rebel where a man and a boy my age was waiting.

"Ah", the man said as he got up. "There you are."

He then noticed me.

"Who is this", he asked.

"This is our classmate Clement", Lara replied. "Clement this is the man who owns Art Rebel, Gregorio."

I shook the man's (who I now knew was named Gregorio) hand.

"It's very nice to meet you", I stated.

"The pleasure is all mine", Gregorio stated before gesturing to the boy. "This my son Diego."

"Hey", the boy (who I now knew was named Diego) greeted.

"Hello", I greeted.

"Is it okay if Clement watches us Gregorio", Gery asked.

"Of course", Gregorio replied as he sat down. "The more the merrier. Now, who wants to go first?"

"I will", Gery replied excitedly before she ran on stage with her guitar.

It had a white and red head with a sand coloured neck.

She started strumming and singing.

 _I followed my heart into the fire._

 _Got burned._

 _Got broken down by desire._

 _I tried and tried but the smoke in my eyes left me blurry._

 _Blurry and blind._

Gery threw her sunglasses and Lara caught them.

 _I picked all the pieces off of the ground._

 _Got dirt on my fingers but that's gone now._

 _I got the glue in my hand and I'm sticking to the plan._

 _Sticking to the plan that says I can_

 _do anything, at all._

 _I can do anything, at all._

With that Gery tuned her guitar...and started rocking out!

 _This is my kiss goodbye._

 _You can stand alone and watch me fly_

 _'cause nothing's keeping me down._

 _Gonna let it all out._

 _Come on and say it right now._

 _Right now._

 _Right now._

 _This is my big hello_

 _'cause I'm here and never letting go._

 _I can finally see it's not just a dream_

 _when you set it all free._

 _All free._

 _All free._

 _You set it all free._

 _I was a girl caught under your thumb_

 _but my star's gonna shine brighter than your song._

 _And I will reach so high_

 _and shoot so far._

 _Gonna hit._

 _Gonna hit._

 _Hit every target._

 _Make it count this time._

 _I will make it count this time._

 _This is my kiss goodbye._

 _You can stand alone and watch me fly_

 _'cause nothing's keeping me down._

 _Gonna let it all out._

 _Come on and say it right now._

 _Right now._

 _Right now._

 _This is my big hello_

 _'cause I'm here and never letting go._

 _I can finally see it's not just a dream_

 _when you set it all free._

 _All free._

 _All free._

 _You set it all free._

 _You set it all free._

 _You set it all free._

 _You set it all free._

With that Gery played a rocking guitar solo! **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Rock n Roll!]**

 _This is my kiss goodbye._

 _You can stand alone and watch me fly_

 _'cause nothing's keeping me down._

 _Gonna let it all out._

 _Come on and say it right now._

 _Right now._

 _Right now._

 _This is my big hello_

 _'cause I'm here and never letting go._

 _I can finally see it's not just a dream_

 _when you set it all free._

 _All free._

 _All free._

 _You set all free._

 _You set it all free._

 _You set it all free._

 _You set it all free._

 _You set it all free._

 _You set it all free._

With that Gery ended the song with a rock star slide!

Everybody started clapping.

"Well done Gery", Gregorio stated before looking at Lara. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be", Lara replied.

With that she walked onto the stage and Gery started playing the guitar again.

 _Insecure_

 _in her skin_

 _Like a puppet._

 _A girl on a string._

 _Broke away._

 _Learned to fly._

 _If you want her back gotta let her shine._

With that Lara took the mic out of it's stand...and threw the stand away!

 _Now it looks like the joke's on you_

 _'cause the girl that you thought you knew._

With that Lara laid down on the floor.

 _She's so gone._

 _That's all over now._

 _She's so gone._

 _You won't find her around._

With that Lara got up.

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _the girl I use to be_

 _'cause she's_

 _she's so gone._

 _Here I am._

 _This is me_

 _and I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be._

 _Are you shocked?_

 _Are you mad_

 _that you're missing out on who I really am?_

 _Now it looks like the joke's on you_

 _'cause the girl that you thought you knew._

With that Lara laid down right on the table Gregorio was at!

 _She's so gone._

 _That's all over now._

 _She's so gone._

 _You won't find her around._

With that Lara got up.

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _the girl I use to be_

 _'cause she's_

With that Lara got onto the table!

"Oh my word", Gregorio said in shock. "Be careful!"

 _She's so gone_

 _away_

 _like history._

 _She's so gone._

 _Baby this is me._

 _She's so gone._

 _That's all over now._

 _She's so gone._

 _You won't find her around._

With that Lara got off the table and made her way back to the stage.

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _the girl I use to be_

 _'cause she's_

 _She's so gone._

 _She's so gone._

 _You can look but you won't see_

 _the girl I use to be_

 _'cause she's_

 _She's so gone._

 _She's so gone._

With that the song ended and everybody clapped.

"Wow", Gregorio said in awe. "That was...intense."

"In a good way", Lara asked hopefully.

"Yes", I heard somebody say.

Everybody turned around and saw another boy about my age.

"Leon", Lara said as she ran up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Gergorio's new studio", the boy (who I now knew was named Leon) replied. "What I didn't expect was to see you totally rocking out. What was that?"

"Oh that", Lara said blushing. "That was just an audition."

"An audition", Leon asked in confusion. "For what?" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Hey! That rhymed!]**

"To be a member of Art Rebel", Gregorio replied.

Leon looked at Lara in shock.

"So you wouldn't audition for the studio but you would audition for this place", Leon asked.

"Yes", Lara replied. "Look Leon. I like music, but I don't love it. I love being a mechanic. I would never be able to attend the studio and do that. But I can here."

Leon thought about what Lara said before smiling.

He then hugged her. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Awe.]**

"You're right", he stated.

"Anyway", Gregorio said changing the subject. "Congratulations Gery and Lara. You're both in!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Yes!]**

"Really", Gery asked happily.

"Really", Gregorio replied. "The two of you are very talented."

And that's when I decided to take a leap of faith. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Huh?]**

"Gregorio", I said.

"Yes", Gregorio asked.

I took a deep breath before giving an answer.

"May I audition?"

HotXbun: (Mouth hangs open).

Challenge: Tell me if you think Clement will get to audition.

My Answer: Hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13 Clement's Audition

HotXbun: Time to see if Cement is going to get to audition.

Remember that in Chapter 4 there was someone watching Lara and Gery? Well it took nine chapters, but we will finally find out who it was in this one!

Disclaimer: I do now own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet, Avatar The Last Airbender or Sing. But I do own Estrella.

Chapter 13 Clement's Audition **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Well that's a good sign.]**

Clement's POV

"You want to audition", Gregorio asked.

"Yes", I replied. "Is that okay?"

"But of course", Gregorio replied. "The more the merrier!"

I turned around to face everybody.

"Does anybody here know how to play the piano", I asked.

"I do", Leon replied.

"Perfect", I stated. "Do you know the melody to All of Me?"

"Yes", Leon replied.

"Can you play it for me", I asked.

"Sure", Leon replied before he sat down at a piano.

I stood in front of the mic and started singing.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth._

 _Drawing me in and you kicking me out._

 _You got my head spinning._

 _No kidding._

 _I can't pin you down._

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind._

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _and I'm so dizzy._

 _Don't know what hit me_

 _but I'll be alright._

 _My head's under water_

 _but I'm breathing fine._

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

 _'Cause all of me_

 _loves all of you._

 _Love your curves and all your edges._

 _All your perfect imperfections._

 _Give your all to me._

 _I'll give my all to you._

 _You're my end and my beginning._

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'cause I give you all of me_

 _and you give me all of you, oh._

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _even when you're crying you're beautiful too._

 _The world is beating you down._

 _I'm around through every mood._

 _You're my downfall._

 _You're my muse._

 _My worst distraction._

 _My rhythm and blues_

 _and I can't stop singing_

 _it's ringing in my head for you._

 _My head's under water_

 _but I'm breathing fine._

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

 _'Cause all of me_

 _loves all of you._

 _Love your curves and all your edges._

 _All your perfect imperfections._

 _Give your all to me._

 _I'll give my all to you._

 _You're my end and my beginning._

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'cause I give you all of me_

 _and you give me all of you, oh._

 _Give me all of you._

 _Cards on the table._

 _We're both showing hearts._

 _Risking it all though it's hard._

 _Cause all of me_

 _loves all of you._

 _Love your curves and all your edges._

 _All your perfect imperfections._

 _Give your all to me._

 _I'll give my all to you._

 _You're my end and my beginning._

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'cause I give you all of me_

 _and you give me all of you._

 _I give you all of me_

 _and you give me all of you, oh._

With that the song ended and everybody cheered. Including someone who had just walked in. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Huh?]**

Everybody turned to look at this person and Lara said their name in shock.

"Estrella."

HotXbun: So that's who was watching them at the end of chapter 4! I told you it was an OC! Congratulations to those who figured it out!

Challenge: Tell me what you think Estrella is there for.

My Answer: She's going to do what she always does. Try and steal the spotlight.


	14. Chapter 14 Estrella's Audition

HotXbun: Welcome to the final day of my two year anniversary extravaganza on the anniversary of the day I become a fan fiction author!

I can't believe it's been two years since I started posting stories on this site! I want to thank everybody who was read and reviewed my stories.

And now...we will end this event with the story that made me a fan fiction author! Enjoy!

Time to see what Estrella is planning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet, Avatar The Last Airbender, Sing, Camp Rock or 100 Things to Do Before High School. But I do own Estrella.

Chapter 14 Estrella's Audition **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: What?! Oh no.]**

Clement's POV

True as day Estrella was in Art Rebel wearing a black, long sleeved trench coat with cornflower blue piping; black tights and black, high heeled ankle boots.

Her hair was straight and loose and she had a pair of black shades on top of her head.

She was wearing cornflower blue eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelids with winged tips; black mascara; rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted cornflower blue with black tips.

"Estrella", Lara repeated in shock. "What are you doing here?" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: That's what I'd like to know.]**

"I over heard you and Gery talking about this place yesterday", Estrella's replied. "So I thought I'd come and audition."

Estrella walked up to Gregorio.

"Is that okay", she asked.

"But of course", Gregorio replied.

"Excellent", Estrella stated before she walked onto the stage.

She put down a boombox and clicked a button causing music to start playing.

Then Estrella started singing.

 _I'm too cool for this dress._

 _These shades don't meet my head._

 _Anything you say is so irrelevant._

With that Estrella took off her coat and sunglasses and threw it to Leon. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Hey! She's copying what Gery did during her audition in Chapter 12!]**

 _You're following my lead._

 _You wanna be like me me_

 _but you're a wannabe, love or hate it._

Estrella waved her hand in the air.

 _I can't help the way I am._

 _Hope you don't miss understand._

Estrella moved her shoulders left and right.

 _'Cause I'm too cool (too cool)._

 _Yeah I'm too cool to know you._

 _Don't take it personal._

 _Don't get emotional._

 _You know it's the truth._

 _I'm too cool for you._

Estrella pointed to the audience.

 _You think you're hot_

 _but I'm sorry you're not_

 _exactly who you think you are._

Estrella put her hands over her head.

 _Can tell what you haven't got_

 _when we walk into the room._

 _I'm too cool for you._

Estrella put her hands over her head again and moved left and right.

 _You're lucky I'm so nice._

 _Even I'm surprised_

 _you're allowed to be in my crew._

Estrella moved her fists up and down.

 _I'll show you how it's done._

 _If you want to be someone_

 _just watch me_

 _and you'll learn some._

Estrella put her hands by her sides.

 _Me, myself and I agree._

 _You'll never catch up with me._

Estrella spun twice.

 _Cause I'm too cool (too cool)._

 _Yeah I'm too cool to know you._

 _Don't take it personal._

 _Don't get emotional._

 _You know it's the truth._

 _I'm too cool for you._

Estrella pointed to the audience again.

 _You think you're hot_

 _but I'm sorry you're not_

 _exactly who you think you are._

Estrella moved her hands left and right.

 _Can tell what you haven't got_

 _when we walk into the room._

 _I'm too cool for you._

Estrella made a heart with her hands.

 _You see some are born with beauty, brains, talents._

 _Yeah, they got it all._

 _Others have to try all their lives_

 _still they never get the call._

Estrella made the 'call me sign'.

 _That's the difference between you and me, obviously._

Estrella held her hand out.

 _I'm a natural._

 _I'm the real deal, oh._

Estrella held her hands out.

 _I can't help the way I am._

 _Hope you don't miss understand._

Estrella put her hands on her hips and moved left and right.

 _Cause I'm too cool (too cool)._

 _Yeah I'm too cool to know you._

 _Don't take it personal._

 _Don't get emotional._

 _You know it's the truth._

 _I'm too cool for you._

Estrella jumped into the air.

 _Cause I'm too cool (too cool)._

 _Yeah I'm too cool to know you._

 _Don't take it personal._

 _Don't get emotional._

 _You know it's the truth._

 _I'm too cool for you._ **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This is not the first time I have used this song in one of my fan fictions. It is also used in Chapter 5 of my 100 Things to Do Before High School fan fiction 'Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing!']**

With that the song ended and Gregorio...gave Estrella a standing ovation! **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Oh no! This can't be good!]**

"Oh my word", Diego said in shock. "My dad never gives standing ovations! He must really like her!"

"And that's something I don't like", Gery stated.

"That's it", Gregorio stated referring to Estrella's performance. "That's the type of star power I need to get this studio going! Estrella, you're in!"

And there was only one thought in everybody else's mind.

 _Oh no._

HotXbun: Oh no indeed.

And that is the last of the auditions.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Estrella being a member of Art Rebel is going to be a good thing.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.

And with that we end my two year anniversary extravaganza! All that is left is the one shot and then we're done!


	15. Chapter 15 Parachute

HotXbun: Sorry it's been over two weeks since I last updated.

It's time to get back to the main plot of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet, Avatar The Last Airbender or Austin and Ally. You should read my Austin and Ally fan fiction 'The Ultimate Love Triangle.'

Chapter 15 Parachute **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This chapter is named after the song that is going to be used.]**

Violetta's POV

I was sitting on my bed, thinking about what Tomas said earlier.

Even after the way I treated him at the party, he still helped me fix my relationship with Leon. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Violetta is referring to the events of chapters 9 and 10.]**

I've made up my mind! I need to do show him how sorry I am!

With that I got my phone and texted him.

Tomas's POV

I was in my bedroom when my phone went off.

I checked it...and was shocked at what I saw.

 _Meet me tonight at the Studio-Violetta._

I looked at my phone in shock as Mejor and Cancion walked in.

"What's up amigo", the former asked.

With that I showed my friends the text.

"Ooo", Mejor said. "How romantic."

"She has a boyfriend Mejor", Cancion pointed out.

"Dang it", Mejor said in disappointment. "Then why does she want you to meet her at the studio anyway?"

"Only one way to find out." **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This is going to be interesting.]**

That Night

Violetta's POV

I walked into the living room when I saw my dad wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt, black dress pants; black loafers and a black, long sleeved blazer.

"Where are you doing so dressed up", I asked.

"I'm meeting with a client", my dad replied.

"Can you give me a ride to the studio on the way", I asked. "There's something I gotta do there."

"Not a problem."

Ten Minutes Later

Tomas's POV

I walked to the studio's main stage.

"Vilu", I called. "Are you in here?"

Suddenly, music started playing.

Then...somebody walked onto the stage.

It was Violetta. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Violetta?]**

She was wearing a white, sleeveless, ankle length dress.

Her hair was slightly curly and loose.

She was wearing white eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelids with wings; black mascara; white blush and white lipgloss.

Her nails were painted white.

She had a mic in her hands.

She started singing.

 _I remember life before._

 _Far away dreams and locking doors._

 _Then you came._

 _Then you came._

 _Afraid to fall._

 _To be free._

 _Always my own worst enemy_

 _isn't what_

 _what you see._

 _It took time to realize_

 _that I couldn't do it by myself, myself._

 _There's no gravity_

 _when you're next to me._

 _You always break my fall_

 _like a parachute._

 _When you're holding me_

 _so weightless I can barely breathe._

 _You always break my fall, my fall_

 _like a parachute._

 _You're my parachute._

 _With you it all begins._

 _Feeling okay in my own skin._

 _So alive._

 _I'm so alive._

 _I know this life isn't going to be perfect_

 _but the ups and downs are gonna be worth it_

 _as long as I'm, I'm with you, oh._

 _There's no gravity_

 _when you're next to me._

 _You always break my fall_

 _like a parachute._

 _When you're holding me_

 _so weightless I can barely breathe._

 _You always break my fall, my fall._

 _You're my parachute._

 _When I'm standing at the edge it's such a long way down_

 _and I second guess myself._

 _You better catch me now._

 _Whoa, whoa, woah, woah._

 _Never touch the ground._

 _There's no gravity_

 _when you're next to me._

 _You always break my fall_

 _like a parachute._

 _When you're holding me_

 _so weightless I can barely breathe._

 _You always break my fall, my fall_

 _like a parachute._

 _You're my parachute._

With that the song ended and I walked up to Violetta.

"Did you write that song about me", I asked.

"Well isn't obvious", Violetta asked sarcastically.

With that we both laughed before hugging each other. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Awe.]**

Third Person POV

If only Violetta and Tomas knew...somebody was recording them!

Whoever they were laughed wickedly.

"It's over Heredia."

HotXbun: Not again!

Challenge: Tell me who you think is the person who recorded them.

My Answer: Just like last time it's an OC. But not the same OC.


	16. Chapter 16 Interesting Dinners

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over a month since I last updated!

Once again we will be taking a bit of a break from the main plot line in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet, Avatar The Last Airbender or Sing. But I do own Lara's parents and Gery's parents, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 16 Interesting Dinners

German's POV

I was in a restaurant waiting for my client.

"Are you German Castillo", I heard somebody ask.

I looked up and saw a beautiful woman.

She was wearing a white, short sleeved button up top that was buttoned up; a black, knee length pencil skirt and black high heels.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing white eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top; black mascara and red lipstick.

Her nails were painted black.

"Yes", I replied. "I am German Castillo."

"Hello", she said as she sat down. "My name is Pricilla Soltero." **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: HotXbun: HotXbun didn't know what Pricilla's maiden name was so they just picked one.]**

"Nice to meet you", I stated.

With that Pricilla sat down.

"So", I started. "What would you like me to do?"

"I need for you to tear down my house for me", Pricilla replied before she showed me a photo. "As you can see it is very old and run down. I would like for you tear it down and rebuild it."

"Okay", I said. "Do you have any preference on what you want the new house to look like."

With that Pricilla showed me some pictures and drawings.

I looked at them closely.

"You know", he started. "It will take at least a year to build a house like this."

"That's alright", Pricilla stated. "I have already made new living arrangements for my family and I."

"Oh", I said in realisation. "You have a family?"

"Yes", Pricilla replied. "I live with my daughter, my brother, his son, and his's son's friend."

"What about your husband", I asked.

"I am no longer married", Pricilla replied. "My husband and I got divorced earlier this year."

"Really", I asked in shock. "How come?"

"He got a job offer in remote Africa", Pricilla replied. "And I was not about to just uproot my daughter and I away from the luxuries of modern life."

"I am so sorry", I apologised.

"It's his loss", Pricilla stated referring to her ex husband.

"It is", I agreed. "You are a great woman."

This made Pricilla smile.

Clement's POV

I was eating dinner with my father.

"Father", I started nervously. "I did something today."

"Oh really", my father asked. "And what was that?"

I gulped.

 _You have to tell him Clement._

"I...I auditioned for a small music studio!"

Upon hearing this, my father gave me a look of shock.

"What", he asked. "Now why would you do that? And without asking me no less!"

"It's not like I planned to do it", I defended. "My news friends were doing it and I..."

"Wait", my father said interrupting me. "What new friends?"

"Two girls I met in school today", I replied. "I went to go watch them audition and ended up auditioning myself. I'm sorry."

My father sighed.

"Do you think it will interfere with your schoolwork", he asked.

"Of course not", I replied.

"Well then", my father replied. "I guess you can stay at this studio...if you remember your schoolwork!"

With that I jumped up and hugged my father.

"Thank you so much", I thanked.

"Why not", my father said. "Extra curriculums look good on college transcripts."

Lara's POV

I was eating dinner with my parents.

My father had dirty blond, shoulder length hair that was slicked back; chocolate brown eyes and tan skin.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers; a black, long sleeved blazer and a silver ring as his wedding band.

We were in the dining room part of our living room area.

The whole area had white, tile floors and white walls.

The front door was wooden and white.

The dining room was on the right side of the door. In the centre of it was a large, square shaped, glass table with a white, wooden boarder with matching legs. By the sides of the table were white, plastic chairs. Next to the table was a white grand piano.

Next to the dining room was the kitchen that was bordered by white, wooden counters.

Near the kitchen was the hall that led to the bedrooms.

On the other side of the front door was the living room. In it was a white couch and a black, plasma screen tv on top of a white, wooden counter. In between the couch and the tv was a glass coffee table the same as the dining table.

"I have news", I said. "I joined a music studio today."

"What", my mother said in shock. "Which one?"

"A new one called Art Rebel", I replied.

"So you won't go to a proper music school but you will join a small music studio", my mother asked.

"Yes", I replied. "Because it won't interfere with me being a mechanic."

"This again", my mother said in annoyance. "How many times must I tell you Lara? Music is not for..."

"...a proper lady", I finished having heard this lecture before. "Not true! The QUEEN OF ENGLAND was a mechanic in the war!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: True fact.]**

"It's true honey", my dad stated.

"Fine", my mother said giving in.

Gery's POV **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: This is the first time the story's in Gery's POV.]**

I was eating dinner with my parents in our dining room.

It was large and rectangular shaped with blood red walls and black, carpet floors.

In the centre on the room was a large, rectangular shaped, wooden table with a blood red, silk tablecloth over it.

On one of the walls was the archway that led to the room and on the wall opposite that was many large windows with black, metal bars.

My mother had dark brown hair tied into a bun, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes.

She was wearing a black, short sleeved top that was buttoned up; a light grey pencil skirt; black high heels; white, pearl stud earrings; and a silver ring with a large, black, oval shaped gem as her wedding band.

"Mom", I started. "Dad, I did something today."

"Really", my mom asked excitedly. "What was it?"

"I joined a small music studio", I replied.

"That's great honey", my mom stated.

"Yes", my dad said. "Perfect for nurturing your music talent."

HotXbun: Well. That's all done with.

Sorry with squeezing that all into one chapter but I thought all of these moments would be too short on their own.

Challenge: Tell me why you think I didn't explain what Lara's mother looked like or what Gery's father look like.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	17. Chapter 17 Stupid Promise

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two months since I last updated! I totally forgot that I had finished this chapter!

I should warn you. This is not one of my better ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Mejor, Cancion, Maton, Diamond and Austin.

Chapter 17 Stupid Promise

Violetta's POV

The Next Day

I walked into the studio with Tomas...when everybody started staring at us. **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Not good.]**

"Why is everybody staring at us", I asked.

"Probably because a Diamond Records Star and a Rock Records Star are hanging out together", Tomas replied.

I groaned upon hearing this.

"What's the big deal anyway", I asked. "Why can't a Diamond Records star and a Rock Records star be friends."

"Because you promised not to spend anytime with Tomas."

I turned around and saw Diamond.

"What do you mean", I asked.

And that's when I remembered!

 _"Yeah. I'll stay away from Tomas."_

I gasped before looking at Tomas.

"Tomas", I started. "I am so sorry!"

"It's okay Vilu", Tomas stated. "You were emotional and not thinking straight."

"Still", Diamond started. "A promise is a promise."

I sighed in defeat.

"She's right Tomas", I stated. "I'm sorry."

With that I left with Diamond.

My friendship with Tomas was ruined! All because of some stupid promise!

Tomas's POV

I suddenly heard slow clapping.

I turned around and saw Maton.

"Maton", I said bitterly. "Why do I have a feeling you had something to do with this?"

"Because I did", Maton replied. "I saw you and Violetta together last night and told Diamond."

"But why", I asked. "Have you ever wondered why Diamond and Austin hate each other so much?"

"Don't know, don't care", Maton replied before leaving.

"Well I do", I said to myself. "And I'm not going to rest until I find out what."

HotXbun: Well. It looks like Tomas is going to play detective.

Sorry this chapter was so short and only had one 'Romeo and Juliet Extras.' I know I could've done better.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Tomas is going to do.

My Answer: I just said. He's going to play detective.


	18. Chapter 18 The Plan

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two months since I last updated!

Tomas and Violetta are going to come up with a plan in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta, Romeo and Juliet or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Mejor, Cancion, Diamond and Austin.

Chapter 18 The Plan

Violetta's POV

That Night

I was in my room when I got a text message.

I picked up my phone and read it.

It was from Tomas! **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Tomas?]**

 _Meet me tomorrow morning in the park. And wear a disguise._

With that I texted back.

 _Disguise? What disguise?_

With that I hit send and Tomas replied a moment later.

 _Any disguise. As long as nobody can recognise you in it._

I thought for a moment.

Should I be doing this?

After a moment of thinking, I texted Tomas back.

 _Okay. See you tomorrow._

With that I put my phone away before going to my closet.

I started looking around for something I could wear.

My eyes landed on a pink wing that the girls and I used to play dress up once...and instantly got an idea.

The Next Day

I woke up early and left the house before anybody could get up.

I left a note saying that I was meeting up with one of my friends.

I walked into the park wearing my disguise.

I was wearing a hot pink top with long, lace sleeves with a rose pattern; black jeans; black, knee length boots with hot pink laces; a black, leather waist coat with white gems on the torso that was zipped up; black, elbow length, fingerless gloves and black framed glasses with no lenses.

I was wearing a hot pink wing that was curly and loose.

I was wearing hot pink eyeshadow with black eyeshadow on the top; black eyeliner on my eyelids with pointed up tips; black mascara; hot pink blush and hot pink lipstick.

My nails were painted hot pink.

I spotted Tomas and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around.

"Tomas", I started. "It's me, Violetta."

"Violetta", Tomas asked in shock. "Love the rocker look! Great disguise!"

"Thanks", I said. "Speaking of which, why did you ask me to come meet you in disguise?"

"I needed to talk to you and the last thing we need is one of our record labels getting angry at us for meeting up", Tomas replied.

"Okay", I said. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"It's no fair that you and I can't be friends just because Diamond and Austin hate each other", Tomas stated.

"Do you know why they hate each other so much anyway", I asked.

"No idea", Tomas replied. "And that's what we need to figure out. So here's my plan. On Friday night Austin's holding a party at his place. I say we go to it and see if we can find clues to what happened."

"Good idea", I stated. "But how do I go?"

"Just where the disguise you're wearing now", Tomas replied. "With that look you'll fit right in at a party for rockers."

"I've never been to a party for rockers before", I revealed.

"Don't worry", Tomas said. "It's not as wild as it seems like it'll be."

"It's even wilder", a boy screamed as he walked up to Tomas causing me to scream in shock.

"Mejor", Tomas scolded the boy before looking at me. "Violetta this is Mejor."

"Hola Señorita", the boy (who I now knew was named Mejor) greeted before kissing my hand. "It is an honour to finally meet you."

"You know about me", I asked.

"Why yes", Mejor replied. "Tomas could not stop talking about you!" **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Awe!]**

"Mejor", Tomas scolded as he started turning red.

"So", I started. "You talked about me?"

"Well", Tomas started. "Yeah. You are somebody worth talking about." **[Romeo and Juliet Extra: Double awe!]**

I smiled at this.

"Thanks Tomas."

HotXbun: Awe! See! This is why their friendship can not end.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Tomas's plan will be successful.

My Answer: I hope so!


End file.
